


Au coin du feu

by LunaQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) GoldenQueen. Regina a eu une mauvaise journée, mais, heureusement pour elle, Rumple l'attend à son retour.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 4





	Au coin du feu

L'homme sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, puis se ferma en fracas, faisant trembler cadres et miroirs fixés aux murs. Néanmoins, il n'était pas totalement surpris, il s'était attendu à ce retour explosif. Il savait combien elle détestait les réunions de la mairie qui s'éternisaient. Encore plus quand elle devait ensuite rentrer sous une pluie torrentielle, comme ce soir. Des trombes d'eau s'étaient mises à tomber un peu plus d'un quart d'heure auparavant et les caniveaux dégorgeaient déjà, les pelouses étaient imbibées et les plantes en pot suffoquaient, noyées. Et Regina marmonnait, pestait, jurait ses grands dieux dans l'entrée. Il sourit affectueusement. Sans qu'il ne se l'explique, il avait toujours aimé son mauvais caractère.

— Tu te rends compte ? finit-elle par exploser en arrivant dans le salon. Plus d'une heure de retard ! Tout ça pour des bêtises, qui plus est, des détails que nous aurions très bien pu régler demain matin ! Mais non, il a fallu faire ça maintenant !

— Approche, murmura-t-il faiblement en tendant une main vers elle.

Ses cheveux foncés gouttaient sur son chemisier crème, tout son maquillage avait coulé et elle semblait glacée jusqu'aux os. Pourtant, c'est bien le menton relevé, l'allure fière comme elle en avait l'habitude, qu'elle s'approcha, les bras croisés sous la poitrine, ses talons claquant et résonnant dans toute la maison silencieuse.

— Je nous ai préparé un verre.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il lui tendit un verre de vin, aussi sombre que l'avait été son rouge à lèvres. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent lorsqu'elle s'en empara. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, ne se quittèrent plus, se mirent à briller d'un éclat qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

— Pourquoi m'avoir attendue, Rumple ?

Sa voix était plus basse à présent. Elle semblait s'être calmée. Même les perles de pluie glissaient moins vite sur sa peau couverte de chair de poule. Il remarqua qu'elle frissonnait.

— Viens t'asseoir près du feu, tu es gelée.

Il se leva, attrapa un plaid qui traînait et en recouvrit ses épaules frêles. Elle tressaillit, mais se laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à lui adresser un faible sourire. Sa mauvaise humeur paraissait définitivement envolée. Ensemble, ils s'assirent sur l'épais tapis juste devant la cheminée, le bras de l'homme nonchalamment enroulé autour de la taille de Regina.

— Alors ? Pourquoi m'avoir attendue ?

— Parce que je savais que tu serais furieuse à cause de ta réunion. Et que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de compagnie.

— Qui te dit que j'avais besoin de la tienne ? le taquina-t-elle en lui coulant un regard de biais.

Il rit faiblement, resserra sa prise autour d'elle.

— Malheureusement, Votre Majesté, j'ai bien peur que tu doives te contenter de moi.

Elle rit à son tour, baissa le menton, son visage temporairement dissimulé derrière le rideau de ses cheveux encore mouillés. Du bout des doigts, il les remit derrière son oreille, en profita pour savourer la douceur de sa peau, l'odeur de sa nuque lorsqu'il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Il la sentit s'abandonner à son contact. Elle frémit entre ses bras et se pressa un peu plus contre lui.

— Je m'en contenterai.

Elle posa la tête sur son épaule. Les flammes, face à eux, dévoraient leur visage et dansaient sur leur sourire. Regina avait complètement oublié sa réunion.


End file.
